Alluring
by FluoxetineHcl
Summary: Allurin[G] / A man who thought that he would never fall in love, had his eyes placed on her alluring eyes. But she had a lover, and what could he do was only to gaze at her from far away, while protecting her since he promised to do so. / Romance, One-sided Love, the Ship Won't Sail, Age Gap / Cor Leonis, Ignis Scientia x OC


Allurin[G]

* * *

The grey snow fell down from the dark sky, dancing to the ground or burning in the flame. Even when they piled up, there were no beauty in it as it were years ago. The white had been stained by the black, just like the murky cloud that obscured the sun in the sky above.

The steel gate was being opened, and from beyond, few men and women in dark uniform entered the part of underground station that had been used as the base for the warriors who waited for the king to return from his slumber and bring the light to the world. One of them unwrapped the muffler that covered their neck, the other sighing and threw their bodies to the floor then leaned their back on the wall, few others walked to the nearest chair and sit on it.

A woman in her white coat sprinted to the entrance, asking for them whether they were injured or not. A Kingsglaive woman then taking off her cloak, showing the medic the injury on her upper arms. The medic whose hair as black as raven's feather then led the Kingsglaive to one of empty seat, cast a healing spell on the wound before dashing to a desk not far from them and taking the medical kit.

Not far from them, a man in his early fifty latched his lustrous blue eyes to the scenery in front of him. He crossed his arms, watching the medic who treated the wounded glaive carefully. The dazzling circle made another form in front of the medic, a unique and simple circle that was similar just like what he had ever seen in some certain ruins in Lucis. Sometimes he wondered whether her peculiar magic had any relation with the ancient civilization of Solheim or not, since whenever he saw her magic circle, it reminded him with the weird symbol he found inside the ruins that was related to the lost civilization. The soft white light from her magic circle shone upon her tiny visage, glittering her alluring obsidian with sparkling white. The gust of winds made her long hair swaying before the circle sipped into the wound then disappeared completely from the air.

"Marshal, are you injured?"

The tall man blinked for few times before returned back from his reverie. Her melodious voice called him, probably noticing how Cor Leonis watching her silently from few feet away. He just got back from the expedition outside the base, mapping the safest road to the hospital, and of course slaying the daemons along the road, since the new medic who had joined them demanded to take few documents regarding her previous research about potion she had done—but never finished —before the fall of Insomnia and also to take some tools they probably needed. He dispatched two teams to split up, but when the snow started to fall from the everlasting night sky, he commanded them to retreat and return to the base.

"I'm fine." Cor answered, nodding slightly before rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Good then." the woman twenty four years younger than him smiled. "Really, you don't need six people only to clear the road to the hospital though."

"You'll join us to the hospital right? Making sure to avoid the dangerous places for that is my responsibility."

"I appreciate the kindness, but I'll be more than happy if I don't add the burden to the others." she gave a wry smile then proceeded to clean the tools she used to treat the glaive.

"You're not. We're happy with your help, Eira." the woman she had just healed now answering, turning up the corner of her lips at the medic.

Eira turned her head then replied her smile with her gratitude before gazing back at Cor for the last time, suggesting the man to take a rest then walked away from him. Cor didn't even lift his gaze from her, not even a split second, until she disappeared from his sight as she entered the bathroom with her medkit.

The man sighed, agreed that he should take a rest. The soft tread was produced when he climbed up the stairs to the second floor of the base, deciding to have a glance to few reports before he slept. He closed his eyes involuntarily as he stepped on the second floor, the usual dampness of this floor had been changed these recent days since the new medic arrived. She loved to brew some weird potion here which then giving a pleasant aroma to the room; today it was the scent of sweet roses, mixed with fresh pine, and faint lemon.

He entered the document room, took a piece of sheet from the pile of papers on his desk before burying his mind inside the sea of words that had been written by his subordinates. The room was silence, only the sound of paper, faint breathing sound, and sometimes the deep exhale from the man as he read it one by one. He was too immersed in those reports he even didn't realize the sound of approaching footsteps.

"I heard it was snowing outside and you still wear your coat inside."

Cor almost jumped from his seat when he heard a voice of woman from his side. Turning his head abruptly, Cor looked at the medic whose one hand on her hip, and one hand holding a laundry basket, staring at him with the subtle demand—she wanted him to hand his black coat to her.

"I'm sorry." Cor raised his body, taking his black coat off then placed it in the basket.

"Better if you take a shower before sleeping. Remember that the snow outside is contaminated."

Cor chuckled slightly then replied, "I will, Eira. Thanks for your concern."

"Want some drink? I'm going to brew some coffee for the others."

"We still have the coffee?"

"Enough for two months approximately."

"Should treasure it, eh?"

"Not consuming it until it expired is the same as wasting it. Well, please take a shower and I'll get the coffee ready for you if you want."

Cor gave a small chuckle hearing her answer. He nodded at her, receiving her offer for a cup of coffee then she walked away to the first floor afterwards. Cor stared straight at the woman until she was no longer there. He huffed, then walked to the bathroom, obeying her command even though he was the one who had the highest position in this place.

Cor had just walking out from the shower when he saw the medic sitting on the other chair, sipping some beverage from her own mug with one hand holding a document she was reading. He sat on his previous seat, a cup of coffee was ready to be consumed on the table in front of him. Giving his thanks at her, he started to take a sip of his Ebony.

"Are you the type of person who drink coffee to stay awake, or a person who can sleep soundly even after drinking coffee?" her sudden question made the man averted his gaze from his cup to the pair of her obsidian beads.

"The last one."

"Oh." she giggled softly, looking at her drink, dazing for few seconds then took another sip of it.

"Is that coffee?" he asked, pointing at her mug.

"Chocolate. I can't drink coffee."

"Hmm…"

The silence enveloped the two of them. Cor absolutely didn't know how to start any conversation, especially to the opposite gender, moreover, the one who had any lover.

Her name was Eira Heallint, a crownsguard medic, a daughter of his best friend—who was also the member of royal council—, and a fiancee of Ignis Scientia—the royal adviser. Few months ago she visited Insomnia with Ignis, collecting the old records from library and citadel, as they tried to dig some information about the man who claimed to be the first Lucis Caelum, the one who stated that he was supposed to be the first sovereign who ruled Lucis, the one who spread the plague of starscourge to the entire world. At that time, knowing that Kingsglaive's base only had three medics, she decided to reside here, having separate way with her lover while that man going around the continent to find out more about the history of Lucis, starscourge, daemon, and things related to it.

"Snow outside… is it stained, afterall?"

Cor flinched hearing her sudden murmur. Actually hearing it, he then replied, "Yes…"

"It's grief…" she mumbled, fiddling her fingers and tapping the white mug she was holding.

"What's wrong?" Cor asked, frowning seeing her gloomy expression.

"You know? My name means…"

"Snow. I know."

The woman startled, eyes widened then looked at Cor in amazement. "How?"

"William told me."

"I didn't know that you're that close with my father."

Cor who usually had the stern look on his face now laughing tenderly. He smiled for many times today and most of it because of the conversation with the medic. Taking another sip, he then placed his coffee cup to the table, and then started to tell her about the story between her father and him.

Her alluring black diamonds stared at Cor in enthusiasm, happy to hear the side of his father unknown to her. She didn't know that Cor was close enough with her father, the man even visited her house many times when she was five. Cor chuckled again, reminiscing how she often hid behind her father's legs whenever Cor came to her house, which then replied by the woman, "Obviously because of the stern look on your face, Sir."

The lively chatter filled the room, she smiled hearing Cor's story, and Cor had fun talking to her. He wondered perhaps because she was the daughter of his close friend so they resembled each other in one or two way. He told her how William was very happy when she was born, bringing the picture of her anywhere and stating how she was very beautiful. Cor even was being invited to her fifth birthday, which unfortunately being refused by him since Cor was a busy man, and that night the man would send him the pictures of her. "What a doting parent." Cor stated.

But all of the sweet stories of the past then came to the end. The Leonis looked down at the almost empty cup then gritted his teeth. He clenched his fists, as he started to apologize, for not being able to save William Heallint from the tragedy befell the Insomnia seven years ago. He knew that it was late to ask her for forgiveness, but, after all the recollection of memories he told her, he couldn't help it but let the guilt gnawed his chest.

"Are you planning to apologize to everyone?"

Cor raised his head, looking at her in puzzlement.

"You told Noctis the same thing that day in Cape Caem, and now you apologize to me… You know, right? My dad is alive. As long as he's never forgotten, then he's never really gone."

The man was astonished hearing her answer, and in the next few seconds the blue beads of him was softened, while the corner of his lips were uplifted unwittingly. He was ashamed of himself, unable to forgive the past. Even the woman then told him that all of the death on that day was not his fault, and never be his fault.

She raised her body, leaving her seat then asked him to really take some sleep. Cor wondered how many times he said the gratitude at her, and now, with his cup had already empty, the woman kindly took it, saying that she would be the one who cleaned it.

"You're the medic, not our servant, Eira."

"Not healing people is good sign. I'll be very happy if the only thing I'll do is doing chores."

Cor sighed, didn't find any words to be stated. He gazed at her as she left then blinking when the raven ceased her steps and turned around.

"By the way, I'd like to make a potion to recreate the taste of Ebony. Remembering that it soon will be depleted."

"Well, I'll be eager to have it."

"I'll be glad to have someone to help me telling the taste of Ebony."

"You can count on me."

She chuckled then walked away to clean the dishes.

Cor didn't realize that he was stunned, not lifting his blue from her slender figure until she disappeared to the bathroom in second floor. When he thought of it, she was so enchanting. Perhaps, it was because she was actually a witch so the woman had cast a spell to trap him in the enchantment of her beauty? The man shutted his eyelids, sighed then shook his head. The mind telling him to ward off the presumptuous thought from his head, remembering that he should clearly built a wall between him and the woman, before it was too late.

* * *

The winter without sun was absolutely torturing. It was freezing outside, and how many layers she used to protect her from the chill, it didn't help much. Fortunately it was not snowing outside, because if it was so, she would suggest to abort the mission. She didn't want the contaminated snow to stain their skin. Even though the starscourge inside the water or snow didn't infect human, it would be better if no one made contact with it. Better be safe than be sorry.

Cor who lead the way occasionally looked behind, made sure that she followed him. He had slowed down his walking pace, but still, he was afraid that she couldn't catch him. The man observed their surrounding, halted whenever they arrived in another road, made sure that no daemons lurking around before proceeding to another road.

"Marshal, should we speed up our pace?"

Cor turned his head, frowning in puzzlement as he heard her question. Yes, she wasn't panting, surely she was fine and not exhausted, yet. However, Cor was hesitated, afraid that she would spent all of her stamina before reaching their destination.

"I'm not sure, Eira. I don't want you to exhaust yourself by running."

The man explained, seeing the raven haired woman who then giggled softly. His frown creased deeper, and he was startled when a magic circle had formed under their feet.

"Haste. I cast a spell so we can run faster. Come on."

He felt that his body was way lighter than before. It was just like what she said, they now were running in incredible speed. Cor was amazed by her magic, didn't even know that this kind of spell was possible for her. The woman was indeed blessed by peculiar power.

The roar of daemons reached their ears, Cor clicked his tongue, when he saw the daemons gathered right in front of their destination. Asking the medic to hide behind, Cor dashed forward, unsheathed his blade and begun to slay those enormous monsters. The immortal was moving in such amazing speed to kill them one by one, easily avoided their attack, sending them off from this realm, turning them into the dark ashes that spread out to the air and disappear.

When he landed an attack to the last daemon, he glanced at the woman who watching him in worried expression. But the fear shrouded him as he saw another monster emerged from the ground right behind her. Cor yelled, trying to inform her, and at that exact moment he was being attacked by the daemon he faced until he fell to the ground.

"Marshal!"

"Don't come here!" the man screamed when she rushed toward him. Unknown to him that she was not an ordinary healer. She cast a spell to the daemon that injured him, and in a second it burnt to the dust. Standing in front of him, she then faced the other monster that was spawning behind her before, then cast another spell on its body, made it exploded ungraciously.

The medic turned around, kneeled down in front of the immortal and cast another spell, which then wiped away the pain in his body. He was healed, fully healed only in one second.

"How's your feeling?" she stretched her hand at him, trying to help the man to stand up.

_Ashamed_, was the thing that he felt. He took her hand then stood up. He really had no clue that this medic was so powerful she needed only one second to kill a daemon. Cor swore to protect her, but in the end, he became the one who was being protected.

"Thanks, Eira."

The way she smiled was enough to charm the man. It was the most beautiful thing he saw, enlightened his world that had already painted in dark, as if a dazzling moon, as if a twinkling star. There was a peculiar sensation when he felt the trace of her warmth on his palm, which then made the thunderous thudding in his chest, and then made the heat crept his cheeks. He tried to avert his attention from his own feeling, continuing their journey inside the hospital to take the documents and gathered some useful things.

Giving his concern to the medic, he asked her about the magic she used, making sure that it wouldn't burden her. After asking for three times, and being assured by her that she was fine―also for three times―, he judged it that she was really fine, finally, after Eira explained the limit of magic spell she could cast in one day. Cor was hesitated at first, hearing how she could manage to cast two hundred spells in one day, and ten spells in one second. But the medic said that she had trained for it in these seven years, saying that her target was to cast a thousand spells at a time. When hearing it, the man frowned at her, stating that she wouldn't need to do something so bizarre, and the raven only replied with a small giggle before entering a room that was their destination.

It was fortunate that the daemon didn't lurk inside the hospital, or, perhaps they just hadn't see it yet. The marshal was always in his stance, ready to unsheathe his sword if he sensed any malice and protected her while she took the documents she needed. She was the only one who capable to access the cabinet since it was locked with a passcode and fingerprint, that was why, even though Cor offered only the kingsglaive or crownsguard to take her documents, she refused. Initially he wanted to accompany her with more people, but she didn't want, even saying that one person was suffice, and here he was, appointing himself to guard her. Of course that it was better if they had more manpower, the more things that they could bring, but again, she refused, saying that when the daemon attacking, the glaives or crownsguards' hands were already full with the item and it was dangerous, so in the end, she would be the only one who was capable to bring it all.

"Shall we go to the other room?" closing the cabinets, she approached Cor who was standing near the door.

A frown creased Cor's forehead when he saw her with a huge backpack, of course the man wanted to help her, however, he remembered her explanation before they departed, and Cor couldn't help but letting her to bring all of those documents.

It was dark and damp inside the hospital, sometimes he could sniff unpleasant smell from few rooms, and the remains of human's bones could be seen as they strode deeper. Seeing it reminded him to his incapability to save the citizen, the regret and the grief which he could never forget. He closed his eyes and let out an unheard sigh, the endeavor to calm his mind, forgive his own past and keep moving forward.

Being always cautious was a good decision, as they found few goblins hiding in the dark. Fortunately they were weak creatures despite of their amount, it didn't take a long time for him to slay them all, opening the way for the medic until they arrived in another room. He watched her as the raven haired woman checked few chemical or medication inside the cabinet, she inspected them one by one, using the small light she held, reading the label before put it inside her bag.

Both of them jolted when a loud thud was heard from outside, together with the buzzing sound from afar. There must be another daemon.

"Need more time?" Cor asked, ready to jump out from the room and killed those daemons.

"Let me handle this one." she glanced at the door, and an enormous magic circle was drawn on it. It emitted a blinding light, even Cor should squinted his eyes, blinked for few times before he could get used to its dazzling ray. "Swinging swords like the one you did to slay the goblins in the small hallway is not comfortable, right?"

"I'm here to guard you, Eira."

"My spell is the most effective one."

Cor was not pleased. He sheathed his _kotetsu_ and crossed his arms, staring at the woman who glanced at him while grinning. She won, and Cor couldn't find any words to argue. What he could do was only to obey, watching her as she chose the things she needed, put it inside her bag, until she said that it was enough, going to another room, repeat, until eventually her bags were full.

It amazed him, seeing how that small body of her handled one bag on her back, and two others in her hands. And at that time he caught few magic circles were written on her belonging. What a convenience magic, he thought.

* * *

Cor departed from the base soon after he escorted her back safely from the hospital. Got an information about the new imperial base that had been built, Cor and few Kingsglaive made their way to inspect it, observing their movement before discussing the plan to destroy it.

The man actually wondered, what was their objective, kept returning after he demolished them for many times. The Emperor had died seven years ago, the only one left was the first Lucis Caelum who never showed himself. The world had already been shrouded in darkness, Insomnia was nothing but a ruin, but why the Niflheim still wanted to claim it? Or, that Ardyn man was too bored, waiting for the true king to be awoken and played with the dead troops instead? Well, the answer was never to be found since Cor couldn't ask him directly.

If anyone wondered why Cor kept fighting, what he wanted to do was only to create a place for the King to return to. That was why no matter how those dead troops kept returning, no matter how much daemons lurking, Cor would bring them down.

Being unable to differ day and night was still a bit inconvenient, even after seven years living in the dark. He should glance at his watch for few times to decide whether they needed to go back to the base or not. Going out for a long time was not advisable, he required his men to have enough rest.

It was around seven p.m.—according to his wristwatch—when they decided to go back to their base. Showering, changing his clothes, Cor's feet then unwittingly took him to the second floor where the sweet aroma filled the atmosphere. It was warm here, and he could see few female crownsguard prefer to stay here than in the first floor. Well, perhaps Cor should ask the medic to gave her pleasant aromatic potion to the first floor as well. Inhaling it definitely brought his mind to ease and somehow it wiped away his exhaustion.

He walked until he arrived at the documents room, but a frown marred his forehead when he heard a faint sobbing voice from the inside, followed by a soft whisper. "Yes, I'm stupid, don't say it anymore."

There he saw the Heallint, facing a wall and right before he called her, the raven abruptly turned her body and startled seeing him. Okay, so she could feel his presence?

The man in his fifty two blinked when he noticed her red nose and cheeks, the damp eyelashes, and the stain of tears on her visage. She quickly wiped her face then smiled at him, "Welcome back, Marshal."

"Are you okay?" he asked, worried seeing her in that state. She must be crying before, and he afraid that she got hurt or else.

"I'm…" she rubbed the lower part of her neck then averted her gaze after that. "I'm okay…"

"Really?" he doubted her. Clearly she was not okay.

"I…" she bit her lower lips, then glanced to her left. Another line of tears slipped down from her eyelids and she wiped it hastily.

"Something that you can't tell me?"

"Well… I… I just lost something… It's nothing. I'll just try to find it carefully."

"I can help."

"No. You don't need to. Marshal, you must be tired, I'll cook something… You haven't eat right?"

Cor was ready to answer but her phone was ringing, making the man shutted his lips and waited for her. However, he left soon after she mentioned the name of the caller. It was Ignis, and Cor didn't want to disturb her. He left, deciding to cook the dinner for himself and the glaives or crownsguards who hadn't had their dinner yet.

That night Cor couldn't sleep well. He walked out from the shared bedroom and was going to take a drink when he saw Eira talked to the glaive who guarded the door. She begged him to let her go and open the gate for her. Hearing it, Cor strode forward to approach the woman.

"Where are you going?" his hoarse voice startled the raven medic. She raised her head to look at the man taller than her. He could see how her shoulders were stiffened when she saw him as the man approached her.

"I'm sorry, Marshal. I… I think I've lost something when we went to the hospital today." she was a bit stuttered. By the way she fiddled with her own fingers, she must be fidgeting right now.

"So you're gonna find it?" the Leonis crossed his arms, staring at her with his lustrous beads that emitted a displeasure.

"Yes…"

"You know that you're under my care, right?"

"But it's private matter…"

"So you decide to go out, by yourself, alone, in the city full with daemon? I know that you've accompanied Ignis to the dungeon, only two of you. You have a lot of experiences and I know that you're more than capable to kill lot of daemons and protect yourself, but, still, I don't allow it." Cor was scary when he was angry. Seeing it, Eira couldn't argue anymore, probably understood that her action was really irresponsible as she finally apologized to him. After being quiet for few seconds, Cor asked, this time he softened his tone, "What is it? The thing you've lost."

"My… My necklace…"

"Color? Pendant? Any distinctive point?"

"Silver necklace, with clover pendant… There's emerald on each leaves…"

"Understood. It's already late today, we'll find it tomorrow. Go back to your room and rest."

His eyes were demanding. Those blue sharply gazed at her, until she nodded, apologizing for the last time, then left to the other shared bedroom.

Well, he actually lied at her.

The next day, after destroying the Niflheim base and collecting few useful material from that place—some would be shipped to Lestallum for the refugee there—, Cor commanded some of the glaives to return to the base to make the schedule for the goods delivery, and some of them to patrol the area to kill the daemons.

As they left, he made his way to the hospital, tracing the way he took with the medic in that building the day before. From the entrance lobby, to the small hallway, to the first room they visited, to another hallway, to the next room, and he did it twice, refused to give up to find her necklace. It was unusual for Cor to do something like this, it was obviously dangerous to move alone outside like this, but he prefer going alone rather than to be worried if he brought the medic. Her life was his responsibility, he wouldn't allow her to get hurt, and she was the most precious medic they had.

Cor decided to leave the hospital for now after looking around for five times, thinking that probably it fell outside so he would trail their way from hospital to the base. But then he blinked when he caught a shimmering sheen from the ground near the entrance. Right, he looked inside the hospital for many times but neglected the entrance.

He crouched down to reach it, and when he found that it was actually the thing he looked for, his lips curved to form a smile. He sighed in relief then dashed to return back to the glaive base.

Of course when he saw the raven-haired medic, she glared at him angrily. Obviously feeling betrayed since Cor had left for a long time while the other glaives had already returned to the base.

"Who said that it's dangerous to go outside, alone, in the city full of daemon?" she crossed her arms, lifting her head up and squinted her obsidian at him.

A laugh escaped from Cor's throat seeing the way she pouted. She kept glaring at him in exasperation, even until he stopped his laugh.

"Give me your hand."

Eira widened her eyes, "Don't tell me…"

He replied her with silence and she finally raised her hand and gave it to him. Cor's hand met her skin as he placed the clover shaped necklace on her palm.

"It's yours, right?"

The tears heaped beneath her eyelids when those beautiful emeralds entered her vision. She nodded then clasped it with both of her hands, brought it to her face and closed her eyes as the tears started to stream down to her cheeks.

"Thank you…"

There was a warmth in his chest when she raised her head and smiled at him. Those alluring obsidian were shimmering beneath her tears.

"Thank you…"

She repeated it over and over while crying. And Cor couldn't hold his hand not to pat her head softly, caressing it with his tender touch.

* * *

One year with her presence brought color to his life. Cor found her smile was the sweetest one, her voice was a mellifluous one, and her obsidian beads were the alluring one. He fell in love, but she could never be his. But, no matter how he tried to bury his feeling, he couldn't make it disappear. So the man decided to admire her from afar.

He was fifty four this year. Romance was already too late for him. He was twenty four years older than her, and she already had a lover. Cor would never dare to touch her, moreover what she saw was only that man, her fiance.

Even, when Eira said that she wanted to create a potion that imitated the taste of Ebony, Cor knew well that all of it was for the Scientia. Of course, it hurt, as hell. But, for him, seeing her happy was more than anything.

Come on, he was too old, and even if it was not her but somebody else, that woman was so unfortunate to start a romance with an old man who probably going to die soon or later. This kind of world was not a proper place to start a romance after all, and he had an important duty as the leader of the Kingsglaive. Romantic relationship was not suitable for him.

"How's it?" those dark orbs were sparkling in enthusiasm as she waited for his response.

The man who had just taken a sip from the imitation of the Ebony knitted his eyebrows, didn't give his respond and took another sip instead. The brown-haired man―not actually brown since few of his hair had already change its color from brown to grey―glanced at her behind his cup. He placed the cup on the table, put his thumb on his chin then leaned to the chair backrest.

"Too bitter, perhaps?"

"Too bitter, huh." she sighed then wrote something on her memo.

It was already the hundred and twelfth time and she couldn't achieve the exact flavor. However, Cor assured her that it got closer every time she made it.

"Probably it's better to use that magic…"

"Hmm?" he tilted his head slightly when she mumbled.

"No. Nothing. I'll try my best to serve the Ebony." Eira shook her head, put down her small notebook and walked toward her brewing pot.

"It's for Ignis, isn't it?"

She halted her steps when Cor suddenly asked. The woman turned her head and looked at Cor in disbelief. The blue eyes of him caught the crimson hue smeared her cheeks and she let out a small giggle after.

"Yes. Too obvious, am I?"

Cor chuckled, a bitter one, but she wouldn't realize it, he was sure. "Yeah, too obvious."

She created a sheepish grin then took an empty bottle, carefully pouring the rest of the experimental coffee into it. He watched her as those slender arms moving, admiring the beautiful long hair of her was swaying as she moved. Cor quickly averted his blue beads when he realized that he was staring too long. The man sipped her coffee, tasting the bitter liquid on his tongue, then remembering how his love life was having the same taste. Bitter.

He almost drown in his own laughter as the funny thought entered his head. He took another sip before placing the cup on the table and part opened his lips, blurting a question, "Don't you miss Ignis?"

Cor didn't see how Eira almost spilled the imitation coffee to the floor. She quickly regained her composure then replied, "I do."

"Did he call you often?" he turned his head, wanted to see her expression as he asked.

There was a trace of sadness lingered on those alluring eyes, she smiled wryly, put down the small pot she used for _coffee_ brewing then took the lid and closed the bottle with it. "I'm sure he called you more often than he called me, Sir. When's the last time he contacted you?"

Cor gave a pause before answering, remembering when was the last time he got phone call from the royal adviser.

"Yesterday." he answered. Well, mostly Ignis reported the things he found regarding their main villain, the situation in Lestallum, and Hammerhead. Even though in the end Ignis would ask him about Eira's condition since Ignis was afraid that she didn't tell him the truth regarding her own condition, knowing well that his woman loved to hide her trouble, didn't want to make Ignis worried although her action was actually just made the worry in her lover grew stronger.

Eira exhaled in displeasure hearing Cor's answer, "The last time he called me is two weeks ago."

"Well, he must be busy."

"Very busy since he's capable to call his superior but not his woman."

Cor laughed, seeing how she stared at him in jealousy. "How if you call him instead?"

"Well, sometimes I do. But it's not funny if I called him while he was fighting the daemon. You can't say to the monsters 'Sorry, my woman is calling.', right?"

The man laughed again, amused hearing her complain, "You think too much."

Their conversation unfortunately ought to be ended since another medic had dashed to the documents room where they were. The blonde woman called Eira, asking her to go down and checking the condition of a glaive that was sick since few days ago. Hearing it, the raven healer scurried to the first floor, and Cor followed them behind.

Cor's heart letting out a loudest beat as his blue beads caught the figure of the glaive, finding out the black stains had smeared his face. Even though the healer managed to create a potion to suppress the illness to spread, slowing down the cell to mutate, she would never capable to cure it. Even with her magic power, she couldn't heal starscourge just like the Oracle.

Eira kneeled in front of the infected man who had already begged her to free him from his pain. Using the last bit of his strength to let the words come out from his trembling lips.

She raised her head, looking at the marshal who was gazing at her. It was not the first time to see their comrade died from the starscourge. However, how many times he experienced it, the greater his burden had became. Moreover, he must let the woman carried the weight to free them, since she was the only one who capable to let them drown in the slumber of eternity without any slightest of pain.

The man still looked at her, with a hesitation. Cor glanced at the glaives in despair, who was looking at him in pleading eyes. He was already tortured for long, and Cor knew that he wanted to stay human when he died, just like what the unfortunate people before him. His blue beads moved, looking at the pair of black hue that had been stained by welled up tears. He stared at her for few seconds before nodding, giving his permission for her to do the spell.

Cor didn't like seeing how her eyes conveyed a deep sorrow as he nodded. Those small shoulders were trembling, and he knew how hard it was for her to do it every time someone was plagued by the darkness. She took one of the glaive's hand, with the brittle voice she then asked, "What's your favorite season, by the way?"

"Hmm… Spring… You know, when… hundred flowers… were blooming…"

"I see…" by the time she answered, dozens of magic circles were drawn on the wall, on the ceiling, on the floor. A tree grew only in few seconds behind her, the soft pink hues from the cherry blossom petals adorned the entire branches, and it swayed as the warm breeze gently met them, making the beautiful thin petals fell to the ground that had been changed from the cold tile to the green grass. The room was surrounded by hundred of flowers, from any kind, leaving a pleasant fragrance to the air. When Cor raised his head, it was not the murky ceiling that entered into his vision, but the vast blue sky with billowing clouds, with the dazzling sun that peeked beneath the white floating clouds. There were butterflies flying around, and he could hear the melodious voice of the singing birds. It was her illusion, the thing that she always did for the men and women who suffered, made them appreciated the fleeting beauty she created before she cast the sleeping spell on them.

A smile passed over the glaive's lips as he appreciated the scenery she offered. After she was sure that he was ready to depart, the witch chanted her sleeping spell and after that she gave the curse, to stop his heartbeat.

The color of life had been snatched from the glaive's face. He slept and his soul departed to another realm. Her illusion then shattered in small fragments before it disappeared in the air. It was done, she had killed him.

Cor hastily strode to the raven, kneeled next to her, caressed her head then brought the woman to hide her face on his chest. She cried, faintly sobbing in her grief while the Leonis could only gently patted her head without saying anything. It pained him whenever she shed her tears, struggling to hold her wail so it wouldn't escape her throat. The woman was trembling under his touch, and Cor was trying hard not to wrap his arms around her frail body and embrace her inside his warmth.

If only…

If only he was her lover...

* * *

The happiness enveloped the entire room when the king had returned at last. Ten years of longing and waiting were answered that night, a simple speech from Noctis who finally awakened from his long slumber inside the crystal had returned the life to the faces of devastated Kingsglaive and Crownsguard. His people cheered, delighted seeing the one who was a spoiled prince had grown up into a mature man with the unwavering resolution to return the light which could be seen through his kyanite blue.

Their stay in the base was only for few hours. Cor spent few minutes talking with Noctis―about his father, about the time when he was born, and about Cor's experiences―, before Noctis decided to take a rest―eight hours in car travelling from Hammerhead to Insomnia undoubtedly was exhausting.

Cor knew that Eira had gone with her fiance by the time he was talking with Noctis, until the next one hour. Well, she must had a lot of things to say with Ignis, probably she would show him off about the _Ebony_ she tried to create, or… enough, Cor didn't have the right to think about it, even though the speculation indeed brought the ache in his chest.

When the gate opened and the four of them departed to do their last task to bring back the dawn, Cor realized that the worry was drawn all over the medic's face. He could say the same for him, fear that they needed more help. He did suggest for all of the remaining of Kingsglaive and Crownsguard to be deployed and aided the king to beat Ardyn. However, Noctis refused him, saying that it was the time for them to rest and let him handled all of it.

Cor went to the desk on the first floor, glancing at some documents while talking with few glaives, marking the location of Niflheim base on the maps and discussing the plan to demolish it. Around fifteen minutes had passed, and there was something in his chest that disturbed him. A hunch or bad premonition, the worry grew stronger in every second passed, it made him unable to think clearly. Placing his marker, he then turned his head toward the gate, and there he saw that Eira was still there, gazing it in empty stare.

He knew that she must be worried, afraid if her man or any one of them would get injured. Sighing, Cor asked the glaives he talked with to leave before he raised from his seat as he walked toward the medic who fiddled with her fingers.

"You want to follow them?" his sudden question startled her. The raven gasped and turned her head to face him. Her obsidian met his lustrous blue for a second before wandering around.

"I'd love to. But... you won't allow me." there was a wry smile on her visage, she peeked at him behind her lashes then looked down to the ground, staring at her own feet who were moving in jittery.

"You may go."

"Huh?" she quickly raised her head and looked at him in astonishment. Of course she couldn't believe it, since Cor almost never allowed her to go outside, moreover to join the battle.

"If you want to join me to see them, you have five minutes to get ready."

Eyes widened, mouth agape, she stared at him in disbelief. But then she lifted up the corner of her lips, giggling slightly then dashed to the second floor in haste. Cor watched her as she almost stumbled while climbing the broken escalator, until she disappeared from his sight. It didn't actually need five minutes since she had returned only to wear the Kingsglaive uniform. Cor chuckled, thinking that the dark coat didn't suit her, since he loved seeing her in white medic outfit.

"Not wearing your usual white coat?"

"Sometimes I want to wear this." she looked happy, and being affected by her smile, Cor turned up the corner of his lips. She was so adorable, and once again, there were fluttering butterflies in his stomach.

The two left the base, made their way to the citadel, where the king and his retinue would fight _the Accursed_. Not much daemons along the road, probably those four had already slain most of them, but still, the battle couldn't be avoided so Cor should unsheathe his sword and slay those cursed creatures. He always made sure that Eira kept following him, turned his head to see her and asked whether she was fine or not. Yes, she always told him that she was more than capable to protect her own self, and even Cor had already witnessed her skills since two years ago, yet, Cor was always being overprotective. Not because it was his duty, nor because the Scientia asked him to do so, but because she had became the most treasured one in his life.

When they leaving the underground station and arrived at the surface, they heard a faint roar from the citadel. They frowned when a red magic barrier surrounded the tall building, surely, it was Ardyn who created it. Hoping that they would arrive in time, Eira cast _haste_ and they sprinted their way to their destination. Avoiding the daemons as could as possible until they finally arrived in front of the citadel.

Flame was burning the surrounding, and in the midst of the chaos, a colossal three-headed canine daemon was roaring ferociously.

"Eira, you wait here." he commanded before dashed forward, and leapt to land an attack on one of its neck. Cor joined them to kill the hound, and it didn't take long to make the beast fell to the ground with his help. However, no one expected that it was still alive, but him. And that time, without much thinking Cor used his own body as the shield to protect the king from the bursting flame that escaped from the monster's throat before it finally died.

Well, it seemed stupid and reckless, but Cor really couldn't find any other way to protect the king who was standing directly behind him. He threw his own body to save Noctis, and now all over his body was burning in pain. The old man struggled to talk to his king, telling him that it had been the highest honor to serve the two finest kings Lucis had ever known.

"Marshal!"

Cor raised his face when he heard the medic called him. She cast a healing spell at him before helped him to stand up.

Of course, Ignis was startled hearing her voice, "Eira?"

The dirty blonde demanded an explanation but she had no time for that since she needed to treat the Leonis in haste. She helped Cor walked to the nearest station after bidding her goodbye to the men who were going to enter the citadel.

Cor placed one of his arm around her small shoulder, ashamed that he still needed her help even after she cast a healing spell at him which stayed on his chest. He turned his head to see her face, if only he was not injured, he wondered whether she would still follow them until they entered the citadel and face the one behind all of this calamity.

The man threw himself on the cold floor after they climbed down the stairs into the subway station. Cor groaned in pain as the scorching heat tortured his chest. He was holding his pain in front of the king and his retainer at that time, didn't want to make them worried about him. But now the pain grew unbearable and he couldn't hold himself not to let the muffled cry escaped his lips.

Eira hastily taking off his coat and forced him to let her undress his shirt, revealing the burning wounds on his skin. She cast dozens of magic circles at the same time which then slowly soothe his pain. He lay down on the floor, couldn't bear to sit anymore, and his body now being enveloped by coldness. He wondered what kind of magic she used at him. It felt like being veiled by water, or being frozen by ice. Weird, surely, yet he didn't dare to ask her. Not after hearing the scolding she threw at him afterwards.

"Geez! Are you stupid or what? You can just shove Noctis to the ground or anything to save him! Why did you use your body as the shield? It's not the best way to retire, you know? Good thing I cast a protection spell before you dashed to join their battle!"

He was dumbfounded, hearing how she scolded him angrily. The blue beads of him were moving to her way, looking at the pair of her damp obsidian. She almost cried, and he was the cause of it.

Seeing it made his heart beating a little roughly, with the pleasant warmth that swarming into his chest. Cor chuckled weakly, raised his trembling hand and patted her head gently. "Sorry, you can't follow them because of me."

She blinked for few times then wiped the small bead of tears that slipped from one of her eyelids. "Well…" she chuckled slightly, "Ignis won't let me, though…"

"I'm sure he won't."

He took away his hand and watched her as she tried to heal him. The man had forgotten his pain, as he immersed himself in her beauty. The long beautiful hair he adored, the pair of alluring black orbs he loved, the small nose he liked, and the voluptuous lips he fond of.

He loved her…

...and being able to see her was enough to make his heart fluttered.

* * *

The dazzling sun spread its heat to the world, and the white clouds were floating and travelling in the blue canvas above. They were not stained with impurity, clean and unsullied since the king had brought the light back to the world.

Even though his life must be exchanged as the price.

It was a week after the king had gone. The smiles surely painted on people's face, but few of them were still shrouded in grief and mourn, as they lost their king, and their brother. The man who returned the dawn, never saw the dawn he brought. Surely, the loss was too great, but it was the one that was written by the Gods. The sacrifice was needed, how much cruel it seemed.

"So, I wonder if you'll propose her."

The dirty blonde man fixed his dark visor as he heard the man in front of him stating unexpected question. They were talking about the plan to restore Insomnia, deciding the place to build a refugee camp, checking which building that was still safe enough to reside, and making sure that they had enough supply. But when the conversation had came to the end, Cor threw that question.

"Well…"

Hearing the hesitation from his tone, Cor crossed his arms and stared at him in displeasure —ignoring the fact that Ignis couldn't see his face. "It's not good to make a lady wait for years, you know. If you're not doing it quickly, someone will steal her. Surely when you left her for three years here, one or two glaives had fallen for her."

"Not that I'll let that happened." Ignis gave a slight chuckle. "I plan to do it later today."

There was a heaviness in his chest as he heard the answer from the Scientia. Somehow, the jealousy slowly sip into his heart, and, no, Cor should know his place, "Well, I wish for your happiness."

"Thanks, Marshal." Ignis smiled then gave a slight pause before continuing his words, "And also, thanks for protecting her these three years."

"Don't mind it." right after he replied, Cor caught the raven haired woman with his eyes. She scurried at them with a wide smile drawn on her sweet visage.

Eira greeted them and informed that the lunch was ready. She invited Cor to join the lunch with them but the man refused, saying that he would eat later and asking them to go before him. They excused themselves and walked away from him.

Those blue beads stared at the two, seeing how she held the dirty blonde's arm as they left. It hurt him when he saw her with her man. It was jealousy, but he could do nothing but gazing at that scenery.

Her smile was the brightest when she was with that man. Her laugh was the purest when she talked to him. Her eyes were the most beautiful when she saw him.

Cor knew that she would never be his. She would never be…

...and even so, he wished for her happiness more than anything.

_Eira… If only I…_

* * *

Author's note:

Deeply connected to Reminiscence chapter 11. Let's say that it was a little bridge between Reminiscence and Trampled. A bit boring, but, thanks for reading.

English is not my first language, so you may find some words/sentences weird. Feel free to give critics and comments.


End file.
